


Naga's Bride

by softmothprince



Series: Asra [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Kissing, Knotting, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Naga, Other, Overstimulation, Scratching, naga asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Acacia runs to her naga lover, needing him to distract her and ends up with a pleasant surprise.





	Naga's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> it's spoopy season my good bitches. this should've been posted yesterday but oh fucking well. thanks to my beta reader annamariestark for giving me a lot of dialogue. and also to my discord group for teasing the fuck out of me with other very tasteful dialogue shit. i got exposed sooooo many times.
> 
> remember: consent is important- yes, even with monster fucking, ya fucks

  
Loud sobs rack through her body, her footfalls being buried underneath the noise. The hurtful words follow her. Whore. Monster's slut. Some have even made rumors that she is the mother of many bastard children of different creatures. All because she forgot to cover a set of bite marks on her neck.

She nearly trips over a few tree roots, but manages to dodge them until she reaches a cave. Acacia hyperventilates as she enters the cave, the dirt and grass changing to soft sand the further she heads inside. The comforting sound of water trickling is almost lost to her.

"Asra! Asra, please, I need you!" She shouts in the cave, chest heaving as her voice cracks back into sobs.

She falls into the soft sands, grabbing handfuls and bows her body over herself. Her back jerks with every heart wrenching sob. The sound of something moving over sand is drowned by her cries, only the feeling of warm hands lifting her from the ground breaking through her haze.

"Sweetheart..."

Opening her glassy green eyes, she finds herself looking into her love's worry filled violet orbs. She whimpers and locks her arms around her shoulders, her legs looping around his waist.

"Shhh, it's alright, little one. I've got you." He coos into her ear, a hand smoothing up and down her back, slipping under her shirt. "Let me take care of you."

He doesn't have to ask what was wrong. He always knew what was wrong when it came to his little one. And right now, he knew she needed to be both distracted away from the hate and remind her how wonderful she was to him. Her head lifts out of his shoulder, and she makes a timid noise when he presses a kiss to her forehead.

He lays his lips over hers, tasting the salt from her tears. Her clothing is carefully removed, being tossed to the side until she is completely bare and exposed to his gentle eyes. Gentle croons and purrs come from his throat, his hands sliding up and down her body.

Goosebumps appear on her warm brown skin, little hums are heard every time he scrapes his claws lightly against her, which turn into moans when he reaches between her legs. Asra rubs her clit, carefully slipping his fingers into her pussy and growls in reply to her loud gasp.

"So wet for me, such a good little pet you are."

He removes his fingers after a minute, shushing her whines. She falls silent when she feels the burning heat of both his cocks, which had appeared as soon as she was stripped. He ruts against her, rubbing both his dicks against her soft skin.

"Do you like how I feel? I'm so hard for you, pet."

She mewls against his mouth, fingers curling into his fluffy hair. One of his hands is removed from her to position his cocks at both of her holes, the tips barely breaching.

"I'm going to fuck you until your pretty little cunt is weeping around me." Asra growls, thrusting inside of her and is rewarded by her loud moan.

A few small thrusts and he is at the top of where his knot would grow, starting to move quicker. It has taken many times for her to be able to fit both of his cocks, but it still feels like the first time whenever it happens. The coils of his body cushion her back, holding her in place as he slowly moves his hips back and forth.

Soft moans bubble out of her throat, growing as he picked up speed and stretched both of her holes. The obscene sound of wet skin sliding against scales was loud in their ears, making Acacia blush harder.

"My pretty little pet, so full of both my cocks. I can't wait to use you, again and again."

More mewls and sighs from her chest.

"Pl-please, Asra- use me, use me however you want. Fuck me, harder! Please!"

He groans and grips her hips, slamming her down into his thrusts. Both of his cocks twitch and writhe inside her after a few minutes, spurting out his seed to coat her fluttering walls. He feels his knot slowly growing, but he keeps from slamming them inside her. She would get his knots when he is satisfied she remembers how loved she is.

"Does being filled make you feel better, baby? Do you like your tummy being filled with my cum~?"

She whimpers in reply, nails digging into his back as she nods into his shoulder. He croons into her ear, a hand moving from her thigh to gently pet her stomach. His purrs grow louder when he feels the bump from both his cock and cum.

"Your pretty little tummy is so full of my cum. Should I see how much more I can fill you?"

A louder whine. Before she could completely calm down from her orgasm, he's thrusting and grinding again. Her voice cracks with how high it gets, and he feels satisfaction to know she might not have her voice later.

"Asra! Asra, please, I can't-" Acacia sobs, this time the tears are from pleasure rather than pain.

"That's it, scream my name. Scream it until the heavens break. We all know whose you are, in the end." He hisses, claws buried in her hair and yanks her head back.

His fangs launch into her throat, releasing a venom that elevates her sensitivity and loosens her muscles- which allows him to drive deeper. He grunts as he cums again, holding back from just locking his knots inside her hot cunt and ass.

"My sweet little slut... take my cum... take it all... good pet."

She barely makes out his words, clenching tighter around him at the pet names. Acacia gasps, feeling him press his hard knots against her entrances. Asra nuzzles his nose along her jawline.

"Do you want my knot, little one? Do you want to stretch so tightly over it you beg for me to stop?"

She just babbles, squirming wildly.

"Going to breed you. Are you ready to have my children?"

The image of her swollen with his eggs makes him even more rabid, his eyes almost glowing and jaw clenching tightly. Her head bobs up and down, tears dropping from her chin and jaw and hitting the sand below- where a puddle of their combined juices mix with the sand.

"You're going to lay my eggs. You'll be such a good mother."

When both his knots slip past her entrances, Acacia let's out a bloodcurdling scream.

"OH FUCK-!"

Only a few times has she taken his knots, but this moment held a deeper meaning. He intended to breed her this time. A few hard, rough thrusts is all it takes for him to cum for the final time. Asra growls and presses as deep as he can, shooting his thick seed deeper inside her.

"Yes, that's it, take my cum. Good girl." He whispers, voice raspy and low.

Acacia pants, whimpering when Asra slowly pulls her close as he moves deeper into the cave. This shifts his heavy cocks, teasing her overly sensitive walls. He takes her to a small bed of grass, curling into a coil that he wraps them both in. He would be locked inside her for a while, so he takes his time in running his fingers over the bleeding cuts from his claws and fangs.

The tingling of magic heals them, but leave behind lovely little scars to remind them of what happened. He lightly runs his fingers over her cheek, softly kissing her still trembling lips.

"You're so good to me, pet." He coos.

She nuzzles into his chest and coils, mewling softly like a tired kitten. His little kitten.

"Sleep, my love. Rest and I will be here when you wake."

Asra starts humming a gentle tune, running his claws through her hair tenderly. He moves so he was laying on his back against his coils, pulling Acacia to lay against his chest. She makes a adorable little noise, before falling silent and her breathing evens out. Asra lets his eyes flutter shut, but he stays awake.

Listening to the soft breathing and heartbeat of his love mix with the relaxing trickle of water. When she awakes, he will finally ask her to be his wife. His little bride.

**Author's Note:**

> more monster/creature things to come. next should be vampire julian for my beta reader's apprentice kit. should be up today or tomorrow. hopefully.
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
